


memento

by euhemeria



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, of a sort...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euhemeria/pseuds/euhemeria
Summary: Some things have a way of sticking.





	memento

**Author's Note:**

> tiny snippet from a much broader work i may never post

They are alone again for the first time in years.

In her office in Gibraltar’s med bay, the artificial light is harsh, bright. Angela knows her skin must look sallow under it, but that is the price she pays for her cowardice, for not being willing to seek Fareeha out herself, for not knowing what to say, even with four and a half years to think. Fareeha, of course, is radiant as ever, but now Angela’s eyes do not linger on her on her lips, or the divot of her collarbone. Instead, the first place Angela finds herself looking is Fareeha’s fingers.

Fareeha must notice her glance, because she steps forward, one long stride, and takes Angela’s hand to shake it.

“It’s good to see you again,” says she, and Angela is surprised to note that the words do not sound forced.

Not quite sure how she feels about Fareeha being back in her life, Angela declines to answer in kind—Fareeha never did like lies, even polite ones.

“I don’t see a ring,” is the response she opts for, and the neutrality of her words belies their meaning. The last time they saw one another, Fareeha said she would find a woman who could stick around.

“No,” Fareeha agrees, “You don’t,” and then she raises her hand higher, close to Angela’s face, such that it would be easy, so easy to kiss the back of her hand, if Angela thought she was allowed to do that anymore. “I do have a scar from clipping my bag on the knuckle, though.”

Angela cannot stop from clicking her tongue. “If you’d let _me _tend to it…” she starts, and cannot finish the sentence. Both of them know why Fareeha did not let Angela heal her, both of them remember her angrily clipping her bag shut as she told Angela that by the time she returned from Helix’s one week onboarding camp, _all _of Angela’s things had better be gone, and not just the ones that were going to be taken with her when she was on assignment for MSF.

A shake of Fareeha’s head, gentle as she ever was, “I’m glad it left a mark.”

**Author's Note:**

> i got lazy halfway thru my "getting back together" fic so if i never actually upload it, u all can have this one little scene i quite liked
> 
> >:D


End file.
